


Those 8 words.

by lydiashuman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Stiles fucks everything up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2149554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydiashuman/pseuds/lydiashuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia and Stiles are on a study date, but certain 8 words mess everything up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those 8 words.

Stiles had just put all his books, notebooks and notecards on his bed and was starting to study when his phone started to ring.

“Hey, Malia!”

“Hello Stiles. Hm… I’m not being able to concentrate alone, and I really need to score a good grade on this test so, I was wondering… Can you help me?”

“Yeah, sure! Do you wanna come over or I should go to your place?” this was starting to sound like a study date. But Stiles wouldn’t complain about it.

“I’ll go to your house! Is that okay?”

“Of course! I’ll be waiting.”

“Good, I’ll be there in 15.” With that, she ended the call.

Stiles was actually very grateful that he had scored an A on the last test, so he could maybe take some time to focus on a study date (because, well, he was 100% sure they wouldn’t just study.)

A few minutes passed and he heard the door bell, followed by a “Hello, Sheriff!” and a few steps, and, finally, a little knock on his door.

“Come in!” he said, smiling at the girl in his bedroom door.

She was absolutely stunning, like always. Malia was wearing a basic blue shirt and that american flag’s short Stiles had grew to love.

“Well, hello.” She smiled back at him and then put her bag on his desk, going to sit on his bed, by his side.

“So… Where do you wanna start? We can maybe look over the notes Scott gave me and-“ He was cut off by her mouth pressing to his in a gentle, but full of want, kiss. But, the kiss lasted only a few seconds and Malia broke it to look at his face.

“Don’t you know that I’ve scored a B+ on the last test? I just said I wanted to study to have na excuse to see you.” Right, this definitely was a study date. Except for the “study” part.

“Well, I remember that, but I thought you actually wanted to study. Not make out. But, oh, I’m not complaining. Definitely not complaining.” As he was speaking, Stiles gathered all his books and notes and put them on his table.

When he came back to bed, Malia threw him and sat on his lap. He started kissing her and she kissed him back in a very hungry way. After a couple minutes, she broke the kiss to take off her and his shirts.

He laughed at that because, yeah, maybe it wouldn’t be just making out.

She layed him down on the bed and started kissing his neck and each and every possible mole she could find. She then came back to his ear and bit it lightly. He couldn’t help a moan to scape from his throat.

She laughed at that and came back to his mouth, kissing him wildly and he answered with the same want and lust. He started trying to take off her bra but she brushed his hands off of it. He sighed and she started kissing his neck again.

Then, she went down to his abs, licking every part of it. And, finally, stopped on the hem of his jeans. She touched him through the fabric and he moaned loudly. He was about to call her name, but what came from his mouth fucked up pretty much everything.

“Oh my God, this feels so good, Lydia.” His face went red with shock when he noticed his own words. Why the hell did he called Lydia’s name?

Malia immediately got off of him and went to search her shirt once lost in his bedroom floor.

“Ma… Malia. Hey. I’m sorry, ok? I don’t know what happened. I…” he tried to touch her elbow but stopped mid air when he heard a low grumble coming from her. “Just… Just look at me? I’m sorry. I really am. Let’s talk about this.”

She turned to face him and her expression broke him. Her eyes were blue, like, beta!blue, but also red from the tears that were starting to build there.

“Don’t Stiles. Just…. Don’t.” She put her shirt back on, took her bag and opened the bedroom door. “Don’t look for me. Never again. You understand me? NEVER!” with that, she closed his door (almost broke it, in fact) and left him alone in his room.

—————————————————————————————————————————————-

“I still can’t fucking believe on him! He called her name! I WAS ABOUT TO TAKE HIS JEANS OFF AND HE MOANED HER FUCKING NAME!” Kira had to put the phone a little away from her ear due to Malia’s screams.

She couldn’t blame her, though. She was about to have sex with the boy she likes, the boy she thought liked her back (and maybe he even did like her back) and he moaned another girl’s name. It was a way too huge mistake.

“I honestly can’t believe it either. And I’m not talking about all the things you described to me about the entire scene. I’d never see Stiles as the guy who calls out another girl’s name on bed.”

“I know, right! Argh.” Malia sighed loudly. “I miss him so much, though. But I don’t think I can go back to him. I mean, he may like me, but I’m not the one he loves. And this, everybody can notice.”

“You really think so?”

“Yeah. In fact, I’ve been thinking about telling about all this to Lydia herself. But I’m not sure how she would react, so…”

“So what?” a moment of silence.”OH NO. NO NO NO NO NO! I’M NOT GONNA BE THE ONE TO TELL HER THAT. PLEASE MALIA. DON’T MAKE ME DO IT.”

—————————————————————————————————————————————-

“Are you sure he really did it? What if, I don’t know, she made it up or something like that?”

“C’mon Lydia, you are smart. Why in hell would Malia made up that Stiles moaned your name during sex?”

“Well, right, it doesn’t make any sense. Tell Malia that I’m gonna talk to him and fix this whole situation. Well, at least I’ll try.” With that, Lydia walked away from Kira and went to her car on the parking lot.

The strange thing was that she was feeling happy about all that. Even with a certain feel of power. Of course, she was Lydia Martin, every boy wanted her, but she had never heard of one who moaned her name while being touched by other girl.

Specially if that boy was Stiles Stilinski. The boy she had learned to like. The boy that became her best friend, and even her anchor when the voices were too loud and she couldn’t even hear her own thoughts.

Although, thinking about that was a bit strange, since they were friends and all. Yeah, sure, they were getting closer and closer, but he was with Malia now, there was nothing going on between he and Lydia, right?

—————————————————————————————————————————————-

He still couldn’t look at Malia without feeling a lot of guilt. Also, apparently, Kira had heard about the situation, and wasn’t treating him the normal way. Even Scott was acting a little bit awkward, but he couldn’t blame them.

The only one who was acting the exact same way as always, was Lydia. Ironically, the one whose name started it all.

Talking about that strawberry blonde girl…

“Hey, Stiles! Can I go to your place? There’s something we need to talk about.” Stiles read that text and screamed OH MY GOD SHE’S GONNA KILL ME to his empty room.

“Of course! Hope it’s nothing serious LOL. I’ll be waiting :)”

A few minutes passed and Stiles heard Lydia knocking at the door. He went downstairs to open it and smiled at her. She smiled back and entered his house.

“Is your dad home?”

“Nope, he had do go on a double shift today.”

“Hm. Can we go talk in your room?”

He agreed and they went upstairs to his bedroom. After she entered it, she closed the door, what got Stiles in surprise.

“Ok, I spent literally the entire day trying to find a way to get into the subject, and I couldn’t find any, so, i’m gonna go straight to the point. Why the hell you moaned my name while making out with your gilrfriend?

Shit. Of course that would be the reason she’d go to his house wanting to talk to him. Kira had probably talked about it with her and now she’d want to understand it.

“Wow, that was definitely very straight to the point. By the way, she… she’s not my girlfriend anymore. Quoting her, “Don’t look for me. Never again.” So, yeah, I’m pretty sure we are done.”

“Stop trying to avoid it, Stilinski. Just answer the damn question.” Lydia said, while crossing her arms in front of her body. What now, she would be mad at him just like the rest of the pack?

“Hm. Okay. I’m gonna answer. But, the thing is. I don’t know why I did that, ok? It had never happened before. I really don’t know why I said that. It wasn’t my intention. Specially if I knew that it would end up driving everybody away from me. I mean, yeah, I was wrong, but, fuck, it was only a moan! I’ll kill myself if you prove me that you’ve never moaned or said anynthing at the wrong time. You and every human being. C’mon! I’M A FUCKING HUMAN, OK? I MAKE MISTAKES.” Stiles was now with eyes locked on Lydia’s, standing a few feet away from her.

“YEAH, SURE YOU MAKE MISTAKES AND, YEAH, I’VE ALREADY DONE THINGS LIKE THAT BEFORE, BUT YOU DON’T CALL OTHER GIRL’S NAME WHILE MAKING OUT WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND! C’mon Stiles, what are you? 5? This is the most basic rule ever.”

“WELL MAYBE I DID IT BECAUSE I FUCKING CAN’T STOP THINKING ABOUT YOU, EVEN WHEN I’M WITH HER.” Wait, why were they yelling at each other?

“IF SO, THEN WHY ARE YOU WITH HER IN FIRST PLACE?”

“I’m not anymore, I’ve told you. And, do you wanna know why? Because I’m tired. I’m tired of spending half of my life having a crush in a girl who literally don’t give a single fuck about me-“

“That’s not true and you know it.” They were getting closer and closer to each other without even realising.

“Yeah, talking about the last year, right. Let’s just pretend the other 7 I’ve spent with a crush didn’t even exist. But, it doesn’t matter. What matter is that you’ve always went for the popular guy, the one with the big muscles and the little brain, when you should start looking for the ones with big brain and little muscles.”

“I did start looking for them! That’s how I found you.” She was genuinely said and Stiles couldn’t get why.

“Don’t. Just…. Don’t. We both know that this is not true. You just started talking to me because of Allison and Scott. And you know what? It just made things worse. Turns out that being ignored is better than being friends with someone you love.” He turned his back to her, going to sit on his bed.

“Wait. What did you just say? You… Love me?”

“Of course I do! That’s the concept of a crush, isn’t it.” Stiles looked up at her, standing right in front of him.

“No. A crush is very different then love. Love is a feeling more… Concrete.”

“Well, it doesn’t matter. But, yes, I love you, ok? I fucking love you, Lydia Martin. And I will love you until my last breath-“

His lips were stopped from moving by the fact that Lydia’s were on it. Lydia freaking Martin was kissing him. How was that even possible?

He remembered he had to kiss back, and went for it. She smiled into the kiss and he couldn’t help but to smile too. With her lips mere centimeters apart from his, Lydia said “I fucking love you too, Stilinski.”

He smiled and sat her on his hips. They started making out and Stiles started kissing and biting her neck. After a few minutes doing it, she decided to retribute the favour, biting at his ear, then leaving a huge hickey on his neck.

“Oh my God, this feels so good, Lydia.” And as soon as he said it, he smiled, because, weren’t those 8 words that made all of this happen?

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought about it. I love to read comments!  
> Also, find me on tumblr at lydiashuman :3


End file.
